1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to bale loaders and, in particular, to an improved chute for a bale loader which is operable to give a quarter-turn to mis-positioned bales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bales of hay are conventionally of greater breadth than thickness so that the top and bottom "flat" surfaces have greater surface area than the "edge" sides. Bales are normally bound about their top and bottom surfaces. To prevent rotting and to provide maximum surface area for drying, it is highly preferred that the bale be discharged from the baler onto its edge and many balers have discharge chutes to provide this function. U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,028 to G. O. Tufts and U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,941 issued to E. Joel Martin show the current state of the art in this regard. Other patents, such as those to Butler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,756 and 4,190,392 show rotation of bales for stacking, after loading.
Unfortunately, a number of bales, because of their top heavy position when laying on their edge, land on their bottom or flat surface. This problem is particularly acute where the ground is uneven causing severe jiggling of the baler; where baling is done on the slope of a hill; and where irrigation corrugates are present causing the bale to flip onto its flat side after being discharged from the baler. It is estimated that approximately 20% of the bales discharged by the baler end up in the incorrect position. Baler loaders having bale receiving chutes conventionally are provided with chutes which converge to a narrow bale receiving channel and are adapted to receive bales only which are lying on the ground on their "edge" as opposed to their wider "flat" side. Engaging a bale lying on its flat side causes jamming of the receiving chute because the bale is wider than the chute at its narrowest part. Therefore, the operator heretofore was required to dismount his machine, walk to and turn the bale, return to his machine, and proceed with loading. Such procedure may double the working time of both the operator and the machine and is therefore very costly as well as frustrating to the operator.